The New Arms! Jimber Lemon is Born!
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode marks the debut of Gaim Jinba Lemon Arms. Synopsis After escaping the clutches of the Yggdrasill Corporation, Kota wonders why all three of them were able to escape so easily, knowing how Ryoma Sengoku was interested in them. Later, Mai and Chucky continue to try to convince other teams to end the Inves Game, but they instead witness an Elementary Inves robbing a jewelry store. Meanwhile, Takatora has shown Mitsuzane a horrible scene hidden within the Helheim Forest and revealed that he easily beat Kota. Plot Mitsuzane manages to escape from his Kurokage Troopers in the human world as Ryugen as Takatora watches, while Gaim and Baron manage to escape their own Kurokage Trooper attackers in the Helheim Forest. Later, Kota and Mitsuzane visit Rat in the hospital, happy that he is not infected by the Inves disease, and learn that Mai is trying to end the Inves Games. Meanwhile, Takatora confronts Sid over Mitsuzane becoming an Armored Rider, the Lockseed Dealer feigning ignorance, and after he leaves, Ryoma reveals that while intrigued about how Kota and Kaito escaped, someone has stolen some of his equipment. Mai and Chucky walk through town, discussing how everything has changed after the start of the Inves games, they hear an alarm go off and discover that a jewelry store has been robbed by an Inves. They follow the Inves and discover Team Red Hot. Sonomura reveals to her that the Beat Riders have begun jailbreaking their Lockseeds to do more than simply use them in the Inves Game and he has decided to use them in crimes, before siccing his Inves on the girls. However, they are saved by another Inves's arrival, having been summoned from a Kurumi Lockseed by Kaito. In their garage, Kouta tries to figure out how he is supposed to use the Lemon Energy Lockseed with the Sengoku Driver, as it will not attach properly, to the point of it ejecting when he attempts to use it. As he investigates the Genesis Core, Mai arrives to reveal what had happened to her. Kota confronts Sonomura on the robbery in their base, but Sonomura simply offers an alliance between Team Gaim and Team Red Hot. Kouta refuses, and Sonomura reveals that Sid had made him a better offer to take back Kota's Sengoku Driver, producing a jailbroken Mango Lockseed to summon a Lion Inves to attack him. During the fight between Gaim and the Inves, Gaim still tries to use the Lemon Energy Lockseed without success. Suddenly, the Mango Lockseed begins to short out, causing the Lion Inves to grow wings and gain better armoring, and freed from Sonomura's control before pouncing on the hapless Team Red Hot members. Gaim manages to save Sonomura from being killed by the Inves, before it escapes and attacks people in public. During the fight, the Lion Inves knocks the Rider Indicator off of Gaim's Sengoku Driver, giving Kouta the idea to place the Genesis Core in the empty space. The Orange Lockseed temporarily disengages and Gaim places the Lemon Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core and activates the Sengoku Driver, transforming him into Armored Rider Gaim Jinba Lemon Arms, easily destroying the Lion Inves with the Sonic Arrow and energy from both Lockseeds. At Drupers, Kota thinks over everything that has changed, and Bando encourages him that change happens for a reason, when Rat and the rest of Team Gaim sans Mitsuzane arrives, now discharged from the hospital, although everyone had a tough time minding Rat's still-healing injuries. Elsewhere, during the events of the day, Mitsuzane returns home to see Takatora in his room watching the video of Yuya's transformation. After Mitsuzane reveals that he will expose their company's conspiracy, Takatora tells him that he will show him the truth by bringing him to an area of Helhiem Forest where its darkest secret is. Horrified by seeing the forest's darkest secret, Mitsuzane sees his brother's intentions are just and agrees to help him in his plans. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Ichigo, Lemon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms, Jinba Lemon Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *At the final part of the scene where Takatora and Mitsuzane are in Helheim, there are growths behind Mitsuzane in one shot that resemble tube worms with humanoid mouths. *The scene where Gaim and Baron were chased by the Kurokage Troopers in Dandeliners is similar to Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, where both Luke and Leia are chased by Imperial Scout Troopers on Speeder Bikes at the Forest of Endor. *Red Hot's hidden ground in this episode is similar to the place used for Greeed's hiding place in Kamen Rider OOO. *Houri Hospital that occupies the victims of Inves attacks in Episode 13 makes a brief appearance in this episode. External links Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode